debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Hero of Time)
|-|Child= |-|Adult= Summary Link has been raised as one of the Kokiri, the children of Kokiri Forest. Unlike the other Kokiri, Link does not have a Fairy companion and is thus shunned by their self-proclaimed Kokiri inside the Tree, the Great Deku Tree was doomed to die before Link started. He had been cursed by a man named Ganondorf, as revenge for not giving him the Kokiri's Emerald. He warns Link that this evil man seeks the Triforce, and fears a great calamity will befall Hyrule should he seize it. Before passing away, the Great Deku Tree directs Link to Hyrule Castle where he is to find Princess Zelda. At the Hyrule Castle garden, Link meets Princess Zelda. She believes that Ganondorf is seeking the Triforce. Zelda's description of Ganondorf matches that of the man who killed the Great Deku Tree, as well as the man from Link's nightmare. Zelda asks Link to obtain the three Spiritual Stones so that he can enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce before Ganondorf reaches it, and ultimately save Hyrule. Link collects the other two stones: the first from Darunia, the leader of the Gorons, and the second from Ruto, the princess of the Zoras. Link returns to Hyrule Castle, where Ganondorf is pursuing Zelda and her caretaker Impa on horseback, as in his earlier nightmare. Link attempts to stop Ganondorf, who warns him not to interfere with his plans. After Ganondorf rides off, Link retrieves the Ocarina of Time that Zelda had left behind for him. Inside the Temple of Time, Link uses the Ocarina of Time and the Spiritual Stones to open the door to the Sacred Realm. Through the door, Link finds the Master Sword, a legendary sword forged to destroy evil. As he pulls the Master Sword from its pedestal, Link is sealed away, and Ganondorf appears and claims the Triforce for himself. Seven years later, an older Link is awakened as the Hero of Time by Rauru, the Sage of Light. Rauru explains that Link's spirit was sealed for seven years until he was old enough to wield the Master Sword and defeat Ganondorf, who is now the King of Evil. The seven Sages can imprison Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, but five are not aware of their identities as Sages. Link is returned to the Temple of Time; there he meets the mysterious Sheik, who guides him to temples under Ganondorf's control. Link defeats the evil lurking in each temple, thus awakening Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa and Nabooru as the Sages. Link also returns to the Kokiri Forest, where he finds that none of his friends have grown up, and most now no longer recognize him. After awakening Saria as a Sage, Link also finds that the Deku Tree Sprout has sprouted as the successor to the Great Deku Tree. He reveals Link's hidden past and explains to him that he is not a Kokiri, but actually a Hylian, orphaned in the wars that raged before Hyrule was united. While in the Lost Woods, Fado also references the fact that Link is not a Kokiri by asking Link if he is going to become a Stalfos. When Link was a baby, his mother fled with him to Kokiri Forest and, mortally wounded, left him under the Deku Tree's protection. He was brought up as one of the Kokiri and knew no differently. After the five Sages awaken, Sheik reveals herself to be Princess Zelda in disguise and the seventh Sage. She tells Link that Ganondorf's heart was unbalanced, causing the Triforce to split into three pieces. Ganondorf acquired only the Triforce of Power, while Zelda received the Triforce of Wisdom and Link the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf then kidnaps Zelda and imprisons her in his castle. The other six Sages help Link enter the castle, where he fights to the evil king's sanctum. There, Link frees Zelda and nearly defeats Ganondorf, but he destroys the castle in an attempt to kill Link and Zelda. After the duo escapes the collapsing castle, Ganondorf emerges from the rubble and engages Link. Using the Triforce of Power, he transforms from his human form into a boar-like monster named Ganon and immediately knocks the Master Sword from Link's hand. With Zelda's aid, Link retrieves the Master Sword and defeats Ganon. The seven Sages then seal Ganondorf into the Dark Realm. The battle now over, Zelda uses the Ocarina of Time to send Link back to his original time to live out his childhood, at which point Navi departs. He is last seen when he encounters Princess Zelda again in the Castle Courtyard to warn her about Ganondorf and the future events that would unfold. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, 2-C with Light Arrows Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 9 as a child, 16 as an adult Classification: Hero of Time Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can harm beings that can tank hits from bomb detonation, which produces this much energy. Can harm those who can harm him.) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Could harm Ganon in combat), '''Low Macroverse level with Light Arrows (Can harm Ganon with them, and light arrows have been used to harm Yuga Ganon) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Supersonic '(Can outrun explosions) | '''Sub-Relativistic '(Can travel from Zora River to Lake Hylia in under 3 minutes, can travel from Lake Hylia to the top of Death Mountain in under 4 minutes. Should be superior to BOTW Link), '''higher with Epona Combat Speed: FTL | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL '''(Reacted to beamos beams) | '''MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Pushed large stone blocks) | Class M (Via this calc) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ Durability: Large Mountain level (Can tank blasts from his own bombs), higher with Nayru's Love (Not even Ganondorf can harm him in this state) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Can tank Ganon's magic), '''higher with Nayru's Love (Not even Ganondorf can harm him in this state) Stamina: Very High (Traveled from Kokiri Forest to Hyrule Castle without tiring.) | Very High (Traveled and fought across many temples) Range: Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, around 40 meters with ranged weapons, Low Macroversal with the Ocarina (The Ocarina allowed Link to speak with Saria while she was in the Chamber of Sages, which is inside of the Temple of Light which is in the Sacred Realm.) | Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, around 40 meters with ranged weapons, Low Macroversal with the Ocarina Powers and Abilities: |-|Child=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Master Swordsman and Shield Wielder, Expert Marksman, Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Teleportation (Via Ocarina Songs and Farore's Wind), Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and attack ghosts), Illusion & Perception Negation (Can penetrate illusions, Perception Manipulation, and can see through things with the Lens of Truth), Weather Manipulation (Can manipulate the weather via Song of Storms), Light Manipulation & Paralysis Inducement (With deku nuts, creates a blinding flash of light and paralyzes his foes, and boomerang), Attack Reflection (Can bounce back deku nuts with his shield), Information Analysis (With Navi), Sealing (Can seal enemies and objects inside of one of his empty bottles, even ghost can't escape), Soul Manipulation (Can eat Poes, who are souls), Fire Manipulation (With Din's Fire), Teleportation (With Faore's Wind), Forcefield Creation (With Nayru's Love), Telepathy (With the Ocarina's magic, can telepathically speak to Saria), Water Manipulation (With the song of storms the well in kakiriko can be dried up. Zelda's lullaby opens up the sleepless waterfall), Petrification (With sun's song, works on the undead), Precognition (Not combat applicable. Link foresaw his encounter with Ganon in his dreams), Minor Adaptation/Power Mimicry (With the Zora scales Link can dive deeper in water), Empathic Manipulation (With Saria's Song. Cured Darmani of his depression, caused him to dance uncontrollably once he heard the song), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs), Healing (With potions), Animal Manipulation (Cause cows to produce milk when they play Epona's song), Telekinesis (Can restore broken signs with Zelda's Lullaby), Resistance to Transmutation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Empathic Manipulation (Can spend a long time deep in the Lost Woods without becoming a Skull Kid or Stalfos and isn't a Kokiri), Paralysis Inducement (Unaffected by deku nuts) |-|Adult= - Innate Abilities/Items= All previous abilities, to a greater extent, sans certain weapons, Stealth Mastery (Snuck through Gerudo Fortress), Enhanced Senses (Could sense Sheik behind him when they made no sound. Can sense nearby secret grottos with the stone of agony & shard of agony.), Summoning (summon Epona from anywhere with Epona's song, summon blocks with the Song of Time), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice and Light variety.), Fire Manipulation (With Din's Fire and fire arrows), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Arrows), Holy Manipulation & Light Manipulation (Via light arrows), Absorption & Attack Reflection (Can redirect sunlight, and absorb and redirect elemental magic via the mirror shield. Can hit back Ganon's attacks with the Master Sword.), Healing (When recognizing himself as the triforce user he could passively heal his wounds. Can heal himself with potions.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breath under water with the zora tunic), Resurrection (With a fairy in the bottle), Mana Restoration (With blue potion), Resistance to Intense Heat (Via the Goron Tunic), Extreme Cold (Can travel through the ice cavern, an entire cavern made of ice, go in cold waters, etc.) Sealing, Soul Manipulation, & Power Absorption (Can hold the Master Sword without any of these repercussions. All triforce users are unaffected by the affects of the Twilight Realm), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Has repeatedly in series taken multiple hits from Dark Link's Master Sword) - Triforce of Courage= Has the Triforce of Courage which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore's power, including, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Immortality (Type 4. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation - Master Sword= Has the Master Sword, which gives him: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation }} Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Kokiri Sword:' A short blade, suitable for a child. This sword is a treasure of the Kokiri. *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. Link’s most signature sword. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel magic, and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Link (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Those who aren’t strong enough to wield the sword have their power sapped until the unworthy either gives up or dies. *'Biggoron’s Sword:' One of Link’s strongest swords, forged by the giant Goron Biggoron. At the cost of using two hands and therefore losing shields and defenses, it is incredibly powerful, dwarfing the Master Sword’s power in Ocarina of Time Shields *'Deku Shield:' Crafted from the wood of the mighty Deku Tree, protects Link from the fury of many foes. However it will instantly burn against fire. *'Hylian Shield:' An incredibly powerful shield that is said to be unbreakable. It is iconic to Link’s appearance. *'Mirror Shield:' Another powerful shield. Along with being very close to the defensive capabilities of the Hylian Shield, it is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. |-|Equipment= *'Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes in an arc, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned(shown by them turning blue). *'Bomb:' Can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. There are many types of arrows: Fire, Ice, and Light. They fire arrows with fire magic, ice magic, and light arrows kill evil itself. *'Megaton Hammer:' A two handed weapon that is so powerful it causes vibrations upon hitting something. *'Bottles:' Allows Link to store people, items, or enemies. *'Hookshot:' It allows Link to grab onto things from afar and either drag them in, or drag Link to them. The Longshot is the same, but longer. *'Ocarina of Time:' Link’s most iconic musical instrument. Link can time travel, change the time of day, teleport to certain locations, summon rainstorms, call on his horse or his scarecrow friend, trigger secrets depending on the song, or telepathically speak with his friend across Low Macroversal distances. *'Deku Nuts:' A seed from a Deku Baba that explodes in a light when thrown at the ground, and paralyzes the enemy. *'Slingshot:' A weapon that fires seeds at enemies for minor damage and stunning. *'Deku Stick:' A stick that's twice as powerful as the Kokiri Sword but far less durable. It can also be lit on fire. *'Lens of Truth:' A mysterious Sheikah item that sees the invisible and dispels illusions when gazed through the eye of it. *'Bombchu:' A bomb shaped like a mouse. It can be placed and it moves on its own until it either hits something or its fuse runs out, in which it explodes. *'Shard of Agony:' A shard of a piece of Sheikah technology that shakes and alerts Link when something hidden is nearby. |-|Magic= *'Din's Fire:' Engulfs the area around him in an expanding fireball. *'Farore's Wind:' The first cast sets a glowing orb that serves as a waypoint: the second instantly returns Link to the set waypoint. *'Nayru's Love:' Surrounds himself in a magical diamond-shaped barrier that renders him invulnerable to harm. |-|Helpers= *'Navi:' Link's fairy companion who brings words of wisdom, can give an analysis to the enemy for Link including their weaknesses, and fairies naturally sense things that even Link can't. Epona: Link's horse that he can call with Epona's song. Allows him to traverse the land faster. |-|Pickups= *'Heart :' A collectible that restores his life. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. |-|Bottled Items= Potions *'Red Potion:' Heals Link a good bit when drank. *'Green Potion:' Restores Link’s magic. *'Blue Potion:' Recovers all LIFE and magic. Other Bottled Items *'Blue Fire:' Releases an omnidirectional blaze of blue fire, which is hot enough to melt red ice, and the flame can never go out. *'Fairy:' Releases a fairy that either heals Link or revives him if he dies. *'Lon Lon Milk:' A drink that restores some of Link's life, has two helpings. |-|Wearables= Clothes *'Goron Tunic:' A red tunic that reduces fire damage by a lot. *'Zora Tunic:' A blue tunic that allows Link to breathe underwater. Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' The Silver/Golden Gauntlets, and the Goron Bracelet. The function of both of these are to increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift the heaviest of items. Goron Bracelet specifically allows Child Link to lift bomb flowers. *'Iron Boots:' A pair of incredibly heavy and magnetic boots. They make him heavier and make him sink into water. *'Hover Boots:' A pair of magical boots that allow Link to walk on nothing for a few seconds. This also allows him to not be sunken in quicksand. Masks *'Mask of Truth:' A mask that allows Link the gossip stones. *'Goron Mask:' A decorative mask of a Goron's face. *'Zora Mask:' A decorative mask of a Zora's face. *'Gerudo Mask:' A decorative mask of a Gerudo's face. *'Bunny Hood:' A decorative mask of a bunny hood. *'Keaton Mask:' A decorative mask of a famous character. *'Skull Mask:' A decorative mask of the skull kids from the lost woods. *'Spooky Mask:' A decorative mask of a spooky face. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Could wield a sword just after grabbing it and use it efficiently in combat. Went through several dungeons, and was mentioned to be good with the sword for a kid.) | Genius '''in combat (Repeated stated to be good with the sword, could solve temples puzzles and master weapons like the bow and arrow right after gaining it.) '''Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Key: Child Link | Adult Link Others Notable Victories: Sora (Manga) - Sora's Profile (Child Link was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Triforce Users Category:Geniuses Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Links